I'll Serve You Losers!
by LavenderLilac0
Summary: LEMON! Sequel! Haruhi Kyouya Tamaki


Losers. LavenderLilac0

_Sigh._

Kyouya's hot body on hers made her feel at ease as she lay on his chest. Using her fingers to trace his rock hard abs.

"Haruhi." Kyouya's voice startled her and she looked up at his face. His eyes bright with a small smile across his face.

"Yes Kyouya?" Haruhi whispered.

"Get off of me." He sat up causing her to flop back onto the bed.

_What's his problem?!?_

"KYOUYA~!"

Tamaki's voice rang threw the Third Music Room for the Host Club.

"Shimata (shit)" Kyouya breathed as he jumped off the bed with Haruhi.

"Wait! What's happen-?"

"Hush!" Kyouya hissed as he shoved her naked body with only a blanket covering her into the bathroom.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi whispered/shrieked as she got a face full of door.

"Tamaki and the others are back. Stay in there." Kyouya hissed back at her. She could hear the rustling of cloths through the door.

"Here!" Kyouya swung open the door and threw her cloths back at her.

The door slammed shut once again. She stuck out her tongue at the door and started getting dressed.

_Stupid bastard. Why can't I go out there? I belong to this club too! Well not really… I'm just, the dog. Sigh. _

"Kyouya! Why are you in here? You've been dirty huh?" The Twins laughed at Kyouya as he growled at them. "Calm down Shadow King! Even you need some release once in a while. We're out!" The Twins snickered all the way out the door.

"We're going now too Kyo-kun! Bye bye!" Honey and Mori left the room.

"It's just you and me now Mama." Tamaki sighed and then looked around the room. "Where's Haruhi? Did she leave already?" Tamaki smiled at Kyouya mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyouya snarled at him.

"Because… you did Ha-Ru-Hi!" Tamaki snickered and bounced around the room.

"What! How would you know that?!?" Kyouya blushed and glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Oh my! How did I know? I didn't! You just told me!" Tamaki practically blew over with laughter and then glanced towards where Kyouya looked. "Oh… so, the little dog is still here?" Tamaki's voice became rough and sensual.

"Come out now Haruhi." Kyouya muttered.

_Oh my. What now?_

Haruhi quickly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Haruhi. What did Kyouya Mama make you do? Was he mean to you?" Tamaki ran to her and hugged her while rubbing his cheek across her head.

"No-no Tamaki-sempai. Kyouya was…" an unexpected smile slid across her face, "very affectionate."

Kyouya smiled and looked her up and down. _That's my dog._

"So Haruhi, did you enjoy Kyouya?" Tamaki blew a hot breath into her ear that made her shiver.

"Yes. Of course I did." Haruhi tried her best to say it in a seductive tone.

She heard Kyouya grunt so she assumed it worked.

"Good girl. Your debt is reduced. But you know, I think Kyouya enjoyed you very much too. He didn't want to share with the others or me. But now, he can't possibly defy me. So Id like to get my share of you Haruhi." Tamaki nipped at her ear, she gasped and then she was plopped on the bed.

Before she knew it, Tamaki had stripped her down to nothing. Her naked body was getting chilly. Her binding lay on the floor while Kyouya sat on the edge of the bed, watching her and Tamaki licking down her neck.

"Kyouya. Set "it" up. The others will like this." Tamaki chuckled into Haruhi's neck and she gasped.

"Alright then." Kyouya winked at Haruhi as he stood near her head on the bed, setting something up on the head board.

"Wha-" Haruhi gasped as Tamaki squeezed and licked her breast.

"It's okay Haruhi. Just relax. Kyouya and I will make you feel good." Tamaki traveled down her stomach and stopped at her pussy.

"Oh. I'm joining in too. Wonderful." Kyouya licked his lips and started striping off his cloths leaving only his black boxers. Tamaki stripped down to his blue boxers and they both looked at Haruhi with hungry eyes. Their bodies were perfection. Rock hard, tight, six-pack abs. Muscular arms and handsome faces.

"How would you like us Haruhi?" Kyouya whispered in her ear.

"Or should we choose?" Tamaki whispered in her other. She took a sharp intake of breath and whispered.

"Take me how you like it." She looked at both their faces and saw sexy smiled.

"You can try her. I already did." Kyouya lifted Haruhi onto her knees. She was in a position she never experienced. Pressure on her hand while her butt was exposed.

"Excellent." Tamaki smiled and worked his way behind her body. "You're already wet here. So fast."

"She's a good one." Kyouya laughed.

"Ah~!" with one quick movement, Tamaki shoved his hot, wet, slithery, tongue into her wet pussy. She could feel it wriggling around inside her, the sensation was amazing. But not enough.

"P-please Tamaki sempai! I need, more!" Haruhi blushed at her own words that were gasped in between moans.

Kyouya got hard by looking at her begging face. A wonderful sight when she moaned and dripped with sweat.

"You're such a dirty dog Haruhi. But okay." Instantly, Haruhi screamed when Tamaki shoved three fingers inside her.

"Yes! Oh Tamaki! I like that. Ah~!" She couldn't hold in her screams as she ground against his fingers. Kyouya laughed and held her chin to see her face.

"Are you read for me Haruhi?" He asked in a raspy voice that made her wetter.

"Yes Kyouya! I want to taste your cock!" Haruhi shamelessly pushed her weight on one hand and stroked Kyouya's dick with the other.

"Ah." Kyouya moaned and threw his head back.

Haruhi knew what he wanted. She moved his closer and shoved his whole cock into her little mouth. She tasted his heat! The flavors of his cum. The hot juices that were going to fill her mouth. She began to swirl her tongue around his and stroke the part that wasn't in her mouth.

"Yes Haruhi. Just like that baby." Kyouya coaxed as he held her head for support.

"Oh. I want to feel you now Haruhi." Tamaki sighed contently as he pulled out his fingers and wiped the hot cum on her ass hole. Haruhi's moan was muffled by Kyouya's hard dick inside her mouth. So she just sucked and licked and stroked.

"In we go!" Tamaki shoved his hard, long, think dick into her pussy.

"AHHH~!" Haruhi shoved Kyouya's cock out of her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs. Tamaki was filling her an stretching her. It was AMAZING! She wanted more.

"Faster Tamaki sempai! Please! I love your cock. Please go faster! Ah! Its, to, good!" Haruhi screamed her demands until Kyouya shoved his dick back into her mouth.

"Pleasure me Haruhi." Kyouya growled and moaned.

Tamaki obeyed Haruhi's wished.

He went into her Harder, Faster, and Deeper. Making her moan and scream against Kyouya's cock. He felt her tightness squeeze him. Her hotness take his whole dick inside. She was the best pussy he'd ever had in a long time. He grabbed her c cup breast and shoved and slammed into her with full force.

Tears streamed down her face from the pleasure he brought her. No other way to exclaim it, she teared.

"Oh Haruhi. So tight. I love it! You're such a sluttish dog! You want me to fuck you like this. You like getting fucked by two guys. You're whore. Do you feel me inside you?" Knowing she couldn't answer, Tamaki kept thrusting inside of her, hearing the sloshing sounds of their cum mixing together.

Spurt

Kyouya came into her mouth and he moaned.

"HARUHI!" She swallowed all of his cum and she started screaming Tamaki's name.

"Tamaki! Yes! YES I'm almost there1 Please, Don't stop. AH!" She couldn't stop, and finally, she came. Full force, the cum coming out like a waterfall.

"YES HARUHIII~!!!!" Tamaki came into her; she could feel all of his cum rushing into her pussy. Deep, deep inside of her. They all collapsed on the bed and Haruhi fell asleep.

"See you losers." Kyouya.

"We got her." Tamaki.

"You know why?" Kyouya.

"Because she's ours Loser!" Both guys into a video camera that connected to the others. They got live footage oh dirty little Haruhi. Losers.


End file.
